


Disillusione

by Demian_avenue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demian_avenue/pseuds/Demian_avenue
Summary: Piccolo frammento riguardo la lenta caduta di ogni ambizione





	Disillusione

##  _Il vento_  
_erode le vette,_  
_addolcisce i pendii._  
  
_L’aquila è un pettirosso,_  
_non vola più così in alto._


End file.
